


On Again, Off Again

by Weelderig_Waardeloos



Series: Norwegian Nights [30]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: ESC, Eurovision, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-26
Updated: 2009-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weelderig_Waardeloos/pseuds/Weelderig_Waardeloos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A return to Moldova Town, and the Maltese government decide to try and solve the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Again, Off Again

On Again, Off Again

_***How do I begin to imagine all the happy faces I'd like to see?_  
The final destination, with sounds of celebration  
If I could find the opportunity*** 

"Hey, hey Thea, come and see this," Marcin said, as he looked down at his CD Player, which was playing the official Eurovision CD, "They have Britain's song on the Eurovision CDs even though they were disqualified."  
"Huh," Thea said, "That is strange. I guess they just never got round to getting rid of it. Or, I don't know, they just wanted to leave it on there. That song's included on all the official ESC stuff. Say, I'm off to Valetta Park, since they're reopening it, wanna come?"  
"Sure, why not?"  
"Yeah, we have to be off anyway, since you promised Anna Bergendahl that she could go to Moldova Town. I mean, come on seriously?! That is Malta's biggest secret and you've just given it away."  
"Thea, calm down, we can trust Anna."  
"It's not that I don't trust Anna, it's just that, she might tell the wrong person about it, you know? It's supposed to be a secret!"  
"And it can stay a secret," Marcin smiled, "So, we're going to Valetta Park?"  
"Ah, yes, we are."  
And so the two went off, leaving the house and heading in the direction of Valetta Park.  
Meanwhile, Ludwig Galea was outside Valetta Park with his pet rabbit.  
"This way Sparky," Ludwig said, as his rabbit hopped alongside him.  
"What's that you've got there Ludwig? I'm sick of seeing people walk their exotic pets around the place, it's like, the latest trend or something," a voice said from behind him. Ludwig spun around to see Julie waiting there.  
"It's a rabbit Julie, not an exotic pet, just an ordinary rab-"  
He wasn't paying attention and his rabbit was now hopping off down the road, into the city square. Ludwig and Julie ran after him.  
"Noooo! Sparky!" Ludwig yelled, "Come back!"  
But the rabbit ignored him and ran up the glittery golden path that led to Moldova Town. The rabbit was soon out of sight, and the only place it could have gone was Moldova Town.  
Ludwig tried to run after the rabbit, but Julie grabbed his arm.  
"Look, if Sparky's in Moldova Town, then there's no chance that we can risk going in after-"  
"Julie no!" Ludwig yelled, "We can't just... I'm not leaving him in there!"  
"You know what Moldova Town are like about outsiders," Julie said, "You can't put yourself in danger for a rabbit."  
"I'm going after him Julie, you just try and stop me!"  
"Wait, please Ludwig, we at least need to get the MM-repellent..."  
"What's going on around here?" came a voice from behind them. It was Anna Bergendahl.  
"Who the hell are you?" Julie said.  
"Julie, don't be so rude," Ludwig said.  
"My name is Anna Bergendahl, my friends have promised me that they'll show me Moldova Town, I know that it's like, your secret or whatever."  
"Where the hell are you from?" Julie said, "You're not from Malta, obviously, so how do you know about Moldova Town?!"  
"I'm a Swede," Anna said, "And to be honest, I'm finding you very rude. You won't be getting glowsticks from me now!"  
"I really don't care," Julie said.  
"Wait... how does a Swede know about Moldova Town?" Ludwig asked.  
"My friends told me about it," Anna smiled.  
Meanwhile, Marcin and Thea were at the entrance of Valetta Park.  
"So," Marcin said, "Why did they close this place off, anyway?"  
"Oh, the Maltese-Moldovans escaped from Moldova Town. They ran this place to hell. They've only just repaired the park."  
"Shit, seriously? Wow..."  
Marcin looked at the nearby city center, and saw three people in the distance.  
"Hey, look, Anna's over there!" he said, pointing to the people.  
"Hey, that is Anna," Thea said, "Damn it, what is she doing? I hope she hasn't got herself into trouble with those two people. We better check it out."  
And so they both went over to where Anna was.  
"Oh hey you two," Anna said, "These people are being weird with me because I know about Moldova Town."  
"Oh, and I guess there are the 'friends' that told you about Moldova Town," Julie said.  
"Yeah, that's us," Marcin said.  
"What the hell?!" Julie yelled, "You're not Maltese either, where the hell are you from?!"  
"I'm from Poland. You have a problem with that?"  
"Look you two," Thea said, "I'm the one who told them about Moldova Town, and it was only because Marcin got lost in there. They wouldn't know about it otherwise."  
"Well you should have made sure that they didn't go into Moldova Town," Julie said.  
"Look guys," Ludwig said, "I really don't care about who knows what about Malta, alright? I just want to get my rabbit back..."  
"We'll help you get your rabbit back!" Anna smiled.  
"No, no you can't," Julie said, "Because the rabbit is in Moldova Town."  
"That doesn't matter," Thea said, going into her pockets and taking out a silvery spray can, "I have the MM-Repellent!"  
"MM-Repellent?" Anna asked, "What the hell is that?"  
"It stands for Maltese-Moldovan repellent," Thea said, "We can use it when we go to Moldova Town, and we can get back the rabbit."  
"I don't know," Marcin said, "They were very rude to us back there."  
"No no no," Ludwig said, "It's my rabbit, not Julie's, please help."  
"We'll help you!" Anna smiled.  
"There's safety in numbers, let's go together," Thea said, and so the five of them went up to the glittery gold path that lead to Moldova Town.  
"Everyone follow me," Thea said, and they followed her into Moldova Town.  
The town was eerily quiet. There were brightly coloured flowers all over the place, and signs with strange symbols were everywhere, but there was no one around them.  
"I guess everyone's inside the houses?" Thea asked, "But... why?"  
"I don't know," Ludwig said, "Let's just find my rabbit already. Sparky? Where are you Sparky?"  
The little white rabbit jumped out from one of the trash cans, and ran over to Ludwig.  
"God damn it Sparky," Ludwig said, picking up the rabbit, "Why are you in here?"  
"Wow, this is Moldova Town?" Anna said, "Seriously? This is your secret? This is it?"  
"You're the one who insisted on coming here," Thea said.  
"Yeah well I was expecting some massive secret," Anna said.  
"This place is quiet..." Marcin said, "Too quiet. It wasn't quiet like this the first time I came here."  
"Yeah... it's weird. I think it's time we get going," Ludwig said, "Before all the Maltese-Moldovans rush out here or something."  
"Yeah, we best be going," Thea said, "This place is far too quiet, it's suspicious."  
They went back up the golden path and emerged into the city center.  
"Oh, thank god," a nearby policeman said, "I didn't realise there were other people in there, is there anyone else?"  
"No," Marcin said, "It was just us."  
"Oh, good," the policeman smiled, "We're going to block off Moldova Town now, we had tanks drive around there a bit this morning, to scare them back inside. Now we'll use walls that rise from the ground to block it off. We can't have them ruining Valetta Park again, or ruining anything else for that matter. Lucky you guys got out though, you could have all been locked in there with them!"  
"Woah, lucky we got out in time!" Anna said.  
"Are we ready to activate it yet?" a man wearing a lab coat said.  
"Yes, we're ready," the policeman said, "Three... two... one..."  
The scientist pressed a button on a remote, and suddenly, the ground shook slightly as a giant metal wall rose from the ground, blocking the way into Moldova Town.  
"You lot should get out of here," the policeman said, "We're going to make sure Moldova Town is completely sealed off, and that no one can get out."  
"Ok..." Thea said, and the five of them left the city center and walked into Valetta Park.  
"Well," Marcin said, "That was quite something, wasn't it?"  
"It sure was, and I can't thank you three enough for what you did today," Ludwig smiled, holding his rabbit close to him.  
"Yes, thank you," Julie smiled too.  
"You're welcome," Thea said, and Ludwig and Julie then walked off happily.  
"I... I feel kind of sorry for the Maltese-Moldovans," Anna said.  
"Why?" Marcin said, "They suck! And they're racist to boot!"  
"Yeah but they had tanks driving around their city all day," Anna said.  
"Yeah, well they deserved it," Marcin said, "Those bastards, the first time I went there they kept calling me 'you Pole' and shit like that."  
"Maybe that's all they've ever learned," Anna said.  
"Look, Anna," Thea said, "Moldova Town is a problem. It has always been a problem, and now our government has solved it."  
"I guess, if that's how you see it," Anna said, "Anyway, I've got to get back to Sweden!"  
"Oh yeah, well, see you Anna, it's been fun," Marcin smiled.  
"It sure has," Anna beamed, "From Moldova Town, to trashing that mobile IKEA. It's been great. Whatever happened to that IKEA place anyway?"  
"It was removed from the beach the day after we trashed it," Thea giggled, "Fun times, huh?"  
"Indeed it was," Anna smiled, as she reached out into her pocket and took out two glowsticks.  
"Here, they're for you," she said, as she gave a glowstick to Thea and Marcin, "Parting gifts."  
"Hahaha, thanks Anna," Marcin smiled, "Your glowsticks are awesome."  
"Yeah, thanks Anna," Thea smiled.  
"You're welcome," Anna said.  
The End.


End file.
